Παγκοσμιοποίηση
Παγκοσμιοποίησις Globalization thumb|300px| [[Παγκοσμιοποίηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Παγκοσμιοποίηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Παγκοσμιοποίηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Παγκοσμιοποίηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Παγκοσμιοποίηση ]]- Μία διαδικασία Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Παγκοσμιοποίηση" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Κόσμος". Εισαγωγή Η παγκοσμιοποίηση είναι η αυξανόμενη αλληλεξάρτηση, συσσωμάτωση και τριβή μεταξύ ανθρώπων και εταιρειών σε διάφορα μέρη της Γης. Είναι ένας γενικός όρος που αναφέρεται σε ένα σύμπλεγμα σχέσεων στα πεδία της Οικονομίας, του Εμπορίου, της Κοινωνίας, της Τεχνολογίας, του Πολιτισμού και της Πολιτικής. Ο όρος χρησιμοποιείται τουλάχιστον από το 1944, αλλά ο πρώτος που τον χρησιμοποίησε σε οικονομικό πλαίσιο ήταν ο Levitt, Theodore.. Globalization of markets, Harvard Business Review, 1983 Ορισμοί Ένας τυπικός, αν και περιοριστικός, ορισμός είναι αυτός που δίνει το Διεθνές Νομισματικό Ταμείο, ο οποίος δίνει έμφαση στην αυξανόμενη οικονομική αλληλεξάρτηση των χωρών παγκόσμια μέσω του αυξανόμενου όγκου και ποικιλίας διεθνών συναλλαγών αγαθών και υπηρεσιών, της ελεύθερης ροής κεφαλαίου διεθνώς, και της γρήγορης και ευρείας διάχυσης της τεχνολογίας. Παρ' όλο που η παγκοσμιοποίηση είναι ένα ιδιαίτερα περίπλοκο σύμπλεγμα φαινομένων και σχέσεων, εν τούτοις μπορεί κάποιος να διαχωρίσει διάφορες πτυχές της: * βιομηχανική παγκοσμιοποίηση - η ενίσχυση και επέκταση των πολυεθνικών εταιρειών * χρηματοπιστωτική παγκοσμιοποίηση - η ανάδυση παγκόσμιων χρηματοπιστωτικών αγορών και η πιο εύκολη πρόσβαση σε εξωτερικές χρηματοδοτήσεις για εταιρικούς και κρατικούς δανειζόμενους * πολιτική παγκοσμιοποίηση - η επέκταση των πολιτικών συμφερόντων σε περιοχές και χώρες που δεν γειτνιάζουν με τα πολιτικά ισχυρά κράτη * παγκοσμιοποίηση της πληροφόρησης - αύξηση της ροής πληροφόρησης μεταξύ γεωγραφικά μακρινών περιοχών * πολιτισμική παγκοσμιοποίηση - ανάπτυξη διαπολιτισμικών επαφών και δημιουργία μιας παγκόσμιας κουλτούρας. Οικονομικός ορισμός Σύμφωνα με τον Shariff, Ismail, η παγκοσμιοποίηση είναι η παγκόσμια διαδικασία ομογενοποίησης τιμών, προϊόντων, απολαβών, τόκων, και κερδών.. Global economic integration: prospects and problems. From An International Journal of Development Economics. Development Review, τόμ.1, αρ.2 (2003): σ. 163-178 Η ανάπτυξη της παγκοσμιοποίησης έγκειται σε τρεις παράγοντες: στον ρόλο της μετανάστευσης ανθρώπων, στο διεθνές εμπόριο, και στις γρήγορες μετακινήσεις κεφαλαίων και την ολοκλήρωση των χρηματοπιστωτικών αγορών. Χαρακτηριστικά Η παγκοσμιοποίηση/διεθνοποίηση ταυτίζεται με διάφορες τάσεις οι οποίες έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους ή ενισχύθηκαν σημαντικά μετά τον Δεύτερο Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο. Αυτές περιλαμβάνουν την αυξημένη διεθνή κινητικότητα αγαθών, χρημάτων, πληροφοριών και ανθρώπων, καθώς και την ανάπτυξη της τεχνολογίας, των οργανισμών, των νομικών συστημάτων και των υποδομών που συνέβαλαν σε αυτή την κινητικότητα. Όμως αμφισβητείται το κατά πόσο αυτές οι τάσεις υπάρχουν πραγματικά. * Περισσότερες διεθνείς πολιτισμικές ανταλλαγές ** Ενίσχυση της πολυπολιτισμικότητας μέσω της εξαγωγής κουλτούρας, αν και συχνά αυτό καταλήγει σε υβριδοποίηση ή αφομοίωση (π.χ. δυτικοποίηση ή και σινοποίηση) ** Περισσότερα ταξίδια και τουρισμός σε χώρες του εξωτερικού ** Αυξημένη μετανάστευση, περιλαμβανομένης της παράνομης μετανάστευσης ** Εξαγωγή τοπικών καταναλωτικών αγαθών (π.χ. τρόφιμα) σε άλλες χώρες (τα οποία συχνά προσαρμόζονται στην κουλτούρα όπου εισάγονται) ** Παγκόσμιες μόδες και παγκόσμια μαζική κουλτούρα (π.χ. Πόκεμον, Sudoku, ιστολόγιο) ** Διεθνείς αθλητικές διοργανώσεις (π.χ. Παγκόσμιο Κύπελλο Ποδοσφαίρου, Ολυμπιακοί Αγώνες ** Δημιουργία παγκόσμιων αξιών *Τεχνικές/νομικές ** Ανάπτυξη παγκόσμιας υποδομής τηλεπικοινωνιών και μεγαλύτερη διασυνοριακή ροή δεδομένων, με χρήση του Διαδικτύου, δορυφόρων επικοινωνίας, υποβρύχιων συρμάτων με οπτικές ίνες, και κινητής τηλεφωνίας ** Αύξηση του αριθμού προτύπων που εφαρμόζονται διεθνώς (π.χ. Πνευματική Ιδιοκτησία, ευρεσιτεχνία) ** Δημιουργία του Διεθνούς Ποινικού Δικαστηρίου και του Διεθνούς Δικαστηρίου της Χάγης. Υποστηρικτές της παγκοσμιοποίησης Οι υποστηρικτές της δημοκρατικής παγκοσμιοποίησης θεωρούν ότι η πρώτη φάση, η οποία αφορά τις αγορές, πρέπει να ολοκληρωθεί με τη δημιουργία πολιτικών θεσμών που θα εκφράζουν τη θέληση των παγκόσμιων πολιτών. Η διαφορά τους με άλλους παγκοσμιστές είναι ότι δεν καθορίζουν εκ των προτέρων κάποια ιδεολογία που να συγκεκριμενοποιεί αυτή τη θέληση, η οποία θα πρέπει να αφεθεί στην ελεύθερη επιλογή των πολιτών μέσω δημοκρατικών διαδικασιών. Οι υποστηρικτές του ελεύθερου εμπορίου επισημαίνουν ότι οι οικονομικές θεωρίες για συγκριτικό πλεονέκτημα υποδεικνύουν ότι το ελεύθερο εμπόριο οδηγεί σε πιο αποτελεσματική κατανομή του πλούτου, με όφελος για όλες τις χώρες που μετέχουν στο εμπόριο. Γενικά, αυτό οδηγεί σε χαμηλότερες τιμές, χαμηλότερη ανεργία και ψηλότερη αποδοτικότητα. Οι φιλελεύθεροι και άλλοι υποστηρικτές του laissez-faire καπιταλισμού ισχυρίζονται ότι περισσότερη πολιτική και οικονομική ελευθερία υπό τη μορφή δημοκρατίας και καπιταλισμού στον ανεπτυγμένο κόσμο είναι αυτοσκοπός, αλλά παράγει ταυτόχρονα και περισσότερο υλικό πλούτο. Βλέπουν την παγκοσμιοποίηση ως την ωφέλιμη επικράτηση της ελευθερίας και του καπιταλισμού. Πολλοί ισχυρίζονται ότι το κίνημα ενάντια στην παγκοσμιοποίηση παρουσιάζει μη εμπεριστατωμένα επιχειρήματα και ότι οι διεθνείς στατιστικές υποστηρίζουν σθεναρά την παγκοσμιοποίηση: * Το ποσοστό των ανθρώπων που ζουν σε αναπτυσσόμενες χώρες με ημερήσιες απολαβές κάτω του ενός δολαρίου ΗΠΑ (προσαρμοσμένο για πληθωρισμό και αγοραστική αξία) έχει πέσει στο μισό σε διάστημα είκοσι ετών,PovcalNet, iResearch.worldbank.org αν και κάποιοι υποστηρίζουν ότι πρέπει να ληφθούν υπ' όψη άλλοι παράγοντες μέτρησης της πενίας.[http://www.transnational.org/features/chossu_worldbank.html Michel Chossudovsky, "Global Falsehoods"] * Το προσδόκιμο ζωής στον αναπτυσσόμενο κόσμο έχει σχεδόν διπλασιαστεί μετά τον Δεύτερο Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο και η ψαλίδα, σε σχέση με τον αναπτυγμένο κόσμο όπου η αύξηση ήταν μικρότερη, έχει μικρύνει κάπως. Η Παιδική Θνησιμότητα έχει μειωθεί σε όλες τις αναπτυσσόμενες περιοχές του κόσμου.[http://www.theglobalist.com/DBWeb/StoryId.aspx?StoryId=2429 Guy Pfefferman, "The Eight Losers of Globalization"] Η εισοδηματική ανισότητα ανά το παγκόσμιο μειώνεται.[http://www.columbia.edu/~xs23/papers/worldistribution/NYT_november_27.htm David Brooks, "Good News about Poverty"] * Η δημοκρατία είχε εντυπωσιακή αύξηση, όπου σχεδόν σε κανένα κράτος δεν υπήρχε δικαίωμα ψήφου για όλους το 1900, σε σύγκριση με 62.5% όλων των κρατών το 2000.Freedom House * Η αναλογία του ανά τον κόσμο πληθυσμού που ζει σε χώρες όπου η κατά κεφαλή προμήθεια τροφίμων ανά ημέρα είναι κάτω από 2.200 θερμίδες (9,200 kilojoule) μειώθηκε από 56% στα μέσα της δεκαετίας του 1960 σε κάτω από 10% τη δεκαετία του 1990.Bailey, R. (2005). * Μεταξύ του 1950 και του 1999 ο [[αλφαβητισμός] στον κόσμο αυξήθηκε από 52% σε 81%. Ο αλφαβητισμός των γυναικών ως ποσοστό σε σχέση με τους άνδρες αυξήθηκε από 59% το 1970 σε 80% το 2000.Bailey, R. (2005). The poor may not be getting richer but they are living longer. * Το ποσοστό παιδιών στο εργατικό δυναμικό μειώθηκε από 24% το 1960 σε 10% το 2000.Oxford Leadership Academy. * Υπάρχει αυξητική τάση για παροχή ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος, αυτοκίνητα, ραδιόφωνα και τηλέφωνα κατά κεφαλή, καθώς και για ποσοστό πληθυσμού με πρόσβαση σε πόσιμο ύδωρ.ScienceDirect Παρ' όλα αυτά, μερικές από αυτές τις βελτιώσεις πιθανόν να μην οφείλονται στην παγκοσμιοποίηση, ή να ήταν δυνατές σε κάποιο βαθμό χωρίς τη σημερινή μορφή της παγκοσμιοποίησης ή των αρνητικών συνεπειών τις οποίες επικαλούνται κινήματα ενάντια στην παγκοσμιοποίηση. Μερικοί υπέρμαχοι του καπιταλισμού τηρούν κριτική στάση έναντι στην Παγκόσμια Τράπεζα και το Διεθνές Νομισματικό Ταμείο, υποστηρίζοντας ότι πρόκειται για διεφθαρμένους γραφειοκρατικούς οργανισμούς που ελέγχονται και χρηματοδοτούνται από κράτη και όχι από εταιρείες. Πολλά δάνεια έχουν δοθεί σε δικτάτορες που ποτέ δεν υλοποίησαν μεταρρυθμίσεις τις οποίες υποσχέθηκαν, αφήνοντας αντ' αυτού τον λαό να πληρώσει αργότερα τα χρέη. Θεωρούν ότι ο καπιταλισμός σήμερα είναι πολύ λίγος και όχι υπερβολικός. Επισημαίνουν επίσης ότι αντίσταση στην παγκοσμιοποίηση φέρνουν διάφορες ομάδες με ειδικά συμφέροντα, όπως συντεχνίες σε χώρες του Δυτικού Κόσμου. Ο Χοσέ Μποβέ, ένας από τους ηγέτες του κινήματος ενάντια στην παγκοσμιοποίηση, εκπροσωπεί επίσης τους Γάλλους αγρότες, οι οποίοι προστατεύονται από τον ανταγωνισμό με χώρες του αναπτυσσόμενου κόσμου με ψηλούς εισαγωγικούς δασμούς και μεγάλες επιχορηγήσεις από την Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση. Άλλοι, όπως ο Καναδός γερουσιαστής Ντάγκλας Ρος, βλέπουν την παγκοσμιοποίηση ως απλώς αναπόφευκτη και υποστηρίζουν τη δημιουργία θεσμών όπως μια Κοινοβουλευτική Συνέλευση των Ηνωμένων Εθνών, η οποία θα εκλέγεται απευθείας από τους πολίτες και θα επιβλέπει τη λειτουργία διεθνών φορέων των οποίων η διοίκηση δεν εκλέγεται. Οι υποστηρικτές της παγκοσμιοποίησης ασκούν έντονη κριτική σε αρκετές υφιστάμενες πολιτικές, ιδιαίτερα στις πολύ υψηλές επιχορηγήσεις για τη γεωργία στον αναπτυγμένο κόσμο και τους σχετικούς προστατευτικούς δασμούς. Για παράδειγμα, σχεδόν ο μισός προϋπολογισμός της Ευρωπαϊκής Ένωσης πάει σε αγροτικές επιχορηγήσεις, κυρίως σε μεγαλοαγρότες και αγροεπιχειρήσεις, οι οποίοι αποτελούν ένα ισχυρό "λόμπι".Oxfam:Stop the dumping! Το 2005 η Ιαπωνία έδωσε 47 δισ. δολάρια σε επιχορηγήσεις του αγροτικού της τομέα,OECD Producer Support Estimate By Country σχεδόν τέσσερις φορές περισσότερα χρήματα από τη συνολική βοήθεια που έδωσε σε άλλες χώρες.OECD Development Aid At a Glance By Region Οι ΗΠΑ δίνουν 3,9 δισ. δολάρια κάθε χρόνο για να στηρίξουν τον τομέα καλλιέργειας βαμβακιού, ο οποίος περιλαμβάνει 25.000 καλλιεργητές, τρεις φορές φορές περισσότερο από τον προϋπολογισμό της USAID για τα 500 εκατομμύρια Αφρικανούς.Cultivating Poverty The Impact of US Cotton Subsidies on Africa Αυτό εξαντλεί τα έσοδα του κράτους από φορολογία και αυξάνει τις τιμές για τους καταναλωτές στον αναπτυσσόμενο κόσμο, μειώνει τον ανταγωνισμό και την αποτελεσματικότητα, αποτρέπει τις εξαγωγές από περισσότερο ανταγωνιστικούς αγροτικούς και άλλους τομείς στον αναπτυσσόμενο κόσμο λόγω των εμποδίων, και υποδαυλίζει τους τομείς στους οποίους οι αναπτυσσόμενες χώρες έχουν συγκριτικό πλεονέκτημα.Six Reasons to Kill Farm Subsidies and Trade Barriers Πολέμιοι της παγκοσμιοποίησης Οι επικριτές της οικονομικής πτυχής της παγκοσμιοποίησης υποστηρίζουν ότι δεν είναι, όπως δηλώνουν οι υποστηρικτές της, μια αναπόφευκτη διαδικασία η οποία πηγάζει φυσικά από τις οικονομικές ανάγκες όλων. Οι επικριτές συνήθως επισημαίνουν ότι η παγκοσμιοποίηση είναι μια διαδικασία που εξυπηρετεί τα συμφέροντα των εταιρειών, και αντιτάσσουν τη δυνατότητα καθιέρωσης εναλλακτικών θεσμών και πολιτικών, οι οποίοι θα αντιμετωπίσουν τις επιθυμίες των φτωχών και εργατικών τάξεων στον κόσμο, καθώς και τα περιβαλλοντικά θέματα, με πιο δίκαιο και σωστό τρόπο.Fórum Social Mundial Το κίνημα είναι πολύ ευρύ και περιλαμβάνει εκκλησιαστικές οργανώσεις, εθνικοαπελευθερωτικές ομάδες, αριστερά κόμματα, οικολόγοι, αγροτικές συντεχνίες, αντι-ρατσιστικές οργανώσεις, αναρχικούς, κ.ά. Κάποιοι ζητούν μεταρρυθμίσεις (για ένα πιο ανθρώπινο είδος καπιταλισμού), ενώ άλλοι έχουν πιο επαναστατική προσέγγιση (υποστηρίζοντας εναλλακτικές προτάσεις στον καπιταλισμό) και άλλοι αντιδρούν θεωρώντας την παγκοσμιοποίηση ως καταστροφική για τη βιομηχανία και την απασχόληση της χώρας. Αναφορικά με το φλέγον θέμα της παγκόσμιας μετανάστευσης, η διαμάχη εκτυλίσσεται γύρω από τις αιτίες (σε τι βαθμό είναι εθελοντική ή υποχρεωτική, απαραίτητη ή όχι), αλλά και τις συνέπειες (κατά πόσο είναι ωφέλιμη ή όχι, αν συμφέρει κοινωνικά ή περιβαλλοντικά). Οι υποστηρικτές θεωρούν τη μετανάστευση απλά σαν μια διαδικασία κατά την οποία μέλη του εργατικού δυναμικού μπορούν να πάνε από μία χώρα σε άλλη για να προσφέρουν τις υπηρεσίες τους, ενώ οι επικριτές δίνουν έμφαση στις αρνητικές συνέπειες, όπως την οικονομική, πολιτική και περιβαλλοντική ανασφάλεια, και επισημαίνουν τον συσχετισμό μεταξύ μετανάστευσης και της τεράστιας ανάπτυξης πτωχών συνοικιών σε πόλεις του αναπτυσσόμενου κόσμου. Σύμφωνα με το "The Challenge of Slums," έκθεση που εξέδωσε ο Οργανισμός Ηνωμένων Εθνών το 2003, "η κυκλική φύση του καπιταλισμού, η αυξημένη ζήτηση για ειδικευμένο ανθρώπινο δυναμικό σε σχέση με το ανειδίκευτο, και οι αρνητικές συνέπειες της παγκοσμιοποίησης — και ιδιαίτερα οι απότομες βελτιώσεις και επιδεινώσεις της οικονομίας ανά τον κόσμο που συμβάλλουν στην ανισότητα και τη μη ομοιόμορφη κατανομή του νέου πλούτου — συμβάλλουν στην τεράστια ανάπτυξη των πτωχογειτονιών."http://www.unhabitat.org/documents/media_centre/sowc/Featurerace.pdf Διάφορες πτυχές της παγκοσμιοποίησης θεωρούνται ζημιογόνες από πολλές ομάδες ακτιβιστών, καθώς και από εθνικιστές. Το κίνημα δεν έχει συγκεκριμένο όνομα. Ο όρος "ενάντια στην παγκοσμιοποίηση" χρησιμοποιείται συχνά από τα ΜΜΕ, αλλά μπορεί να οδηγήσει σε σύγχυση, καθώς πολύ συχνά οι ακτιβιστές αντιτίθενται σε συγκεκριμένες πτυχές της παγκοσμιοποίησης και όχι σε ολόκληρο το φαινόμενο. Ακτιβιστές όπως ο Νόαμ Τσόμσκι είπαν ότι ο όρος αυτός δεν έχει νόημα, αφού στόχος του κινήματος είναι η παγκοσμιοποίηση της δικαιοσύνηςhttp://www.chomsky.info/interviews/20050311.htm Πολλοί ακτιβιστές έχουν ως σύνθημα το "ένας άλλος κόσμος είναι εφικτός", το οποίο έχει δώσει ονόματα όπως το altermondialisme στα γαλλικά. Υπάρχουν πολλά είδη "αντι-παγκοσμιοποίησης". Σε γενικές γραμμές, οι πολέμιοι ισχυρίζονται ότι τα αποτελέσματα της παγκοσμιοποίησης δεν ήταν αυτά που προβλέφθηκαν όταν ξεκίνησαν οι προσπάθειες για απελευθέρωση του εμπορίου και ότι πολλοί οργανισμοί που είναι αναμεμιγμένοι στο σύστημα της παγκοσμιοποίησης δεν λαμβάνουν υπ' όψη τα συμφέροντα των φτωχότερων χωρών, της εργατικής τάξης και του φυσικού περιβάλλοντος. Στο επίπεδο της οικονομίας, θεωρητικοί που υποστηρίζουν το δίκαιο εμπόριο δηλώνουν ότι το ελεύθερο εμπόριο χωρίς περιορισμούς ευνοεί τους πλούσιους σε βάρος των φτωχών. Μερικοί πολέμιοι της παγκοσμιοποίησης βλέπουν το φαινόμενο ως την προώθηση των συμφερόντων των εταιρειών, με πρόθεση να περιοριστούν οι ατομικές ελευθερίες στο όνομα του κέρδους. Υποστηρίζουν επίσης ότι η αυξανόμενη αυτονομία και δύναμη των εταιρειών καθορίζει την πολιτική των κρατών. Μερικές ομάδες που τάσσονται εναντίον ισχυρίζονται ότι η παγκοσμιοποίηση είναι ιμπεριαλιστική, και είναι ένας από τους παράγοντες που οδήγησαν στον πόλεμο του Ιράκ και συμβάλλουν στην εισροή κεφαλαίων στις ΗΠΑ αντί στον αναπτυσσόμενο κόσμο. Έτσι, από μία άποψη, η "παγκοσμιοποίηση" είναι άλλος ένας όρος για την "αμερικανοποίηση", καθώς κάποιοι υποστηρίζουν ότι οι ΗΠΑ είναι μια από τις πολύ λίγες χώρες που πραγματικά επωφελούνται από την παγκοσμιοποίηση. Η κρίση που ξέσπασε στην ανατολική Ασία το 1997, ξεκινώντας από την εύθραυστη οικονομία της Ταϊλάνδης για να εξαπλωθεί γρήγορα στη Μαλαισία, την Ινδονησία και τη Νότια Κορέα και σιγά σιγά να γίνει αισθητή σε όλο τον κόσμο, έδειξε τους νέους κινδύνους και την αστάθεια των ευμετάβλητων παγκοσμιοποιημένων αγορών. Η εκχώρηση χρημάτων που ακολούθησε από το ΔΝΤ ήταν υπό όρους για πολιτικές αλλαγές, κάτι οι πολέμιοι της παγκοσμιοποίησης είδαν ως νεοαποικιακό πλήγμα στην εθνική κυριαρχία των κρατών. Η κύρια αντίδραση είναι στην παγκοσμιοποίηση χωρίς περιορισμούς (νεοφιλελευθερισμός - καπιταλισμός laissez-faire), βασικοί εκφραστές της οποίας θεωρούνται κυβερνήσεις και άλλοι φορείς με μεγάλη δύναμη (όπως το Διεθνές Νομισματικό Ταμείο και η Παγκόσμια Τράπεζα), οι οποίοι - σύμφωνα με τους πολέμιους - δεν ενδιαφέρονται για τον λαό, αλλά για τα συμφέροντα των εταιρειών. Πολλά συνέδρια και συναντήσεις μεταξύ υπουργών εμπορίου και οικονομικών των ισχυρών χωρών συνοδεύτηκαν από διαμαρτυρίες, καμιά φορά βίαιες, από ομάδες που αντιτίθενται στην εταιρική παγκοσμιοποίηση. Ακτιβιστές που είναι εναντίον της παγκοσμιοποίησης αντιδρούν επίσης στο γεγονός ότι η τρέχουσα παγκοσμιοποίηση παγκοσμιοποιεί το κεφάλαιο και τις επιχειρήσεις, αλλά όχι τους ανθρώπους και τις συντεχνίες, υποδεικνύοντας τους αυστηρούς ελέγχους μετανάστευσης σε όλες σχεδόν τις χώρες και την απουσία εργατικών δικαιωμάτων σε πολλές χώρες του αναπτυσσόμενου κόσμου. Άλλη μία πιο συντηρητική παράταξη που αντιτίθεται στην παγκοσμιοποίηση είναι οι εθνικιστές που υποστηρίζουν ένα ισχυρό κράτος και οι οποίοι φοβούνται ότι η παγκοσμιοποίηση συρρικνώνει τον ρόλο των εθνών-κρατών στη διεθνή πολιτική, καθώς και ότι οι μη κυβερνητικές οργανώσεις τα αποδυναμώνουν. Παραδείγματα αυτής της αντίληψης είναι ο Πατ Μπιουκάναν και ο Ζαν Μαρί Λεπέν. Πολλοί έχουν επικρίνει την έλλειψη ενότητας και προσανατολισμού του κινήματος, αν και άλλοι, όπως ο Νόαμ Τσόμσκι έχουν δηλώσει ότι αυτή η απουσία συγκέντρωσης μπορεί να είναι και ένα δυνατό σημείο. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Διεθνισμός *Δυτικοποίηση *Νέα Τάξη Πραγμάτων *Παγκόσμια Οικονομία Βιβλιογραφία * Thomas L. Friedman, The World Is Flat. Farrar, Straus and Giroux, 2006. ISBN 0-374-29279-5 * Alex MacGillivray, A Brief History of Globalization: the Untold Story of our Incredible Shrinking Planet. Carroll & Graf, 2006. ISBN 0-7867-1710-6 * Manfred Steger. Globalization: A Very Short Introduction. Oxford University Press, 2003. ISBN 0-19-280359-X * Joseph E. Stiglitz. Making Globalization Work. New York : W.W. Norton, 2006. ISBN 0-393-06122-1 * Joseph E. Stiglitz. Globalization and Its Discontents. New York : W.W. Norton, 2002. ISBN 0-393-32439-7 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Globalisation shakes the world BBC News * Globalization: The Long-Run Big Picture του οικονομολόγου George Reisman * Great Transition Initiative Εναλλακτικά σενάρια της παγκοσμιοποίησης * [http://www.amazon.com/dp/0195170253 In Defense of Globalization], του Jaqdish Bhaqwati, ISBN 0-19-517025-3 * Globalization101.org * [http://yalepress.yale.edu/yupbooks/book.asp?isbn=0300107773 Why Globalization Works] του Martin Wolf, ISBN 0-300-10777-3. ** Part I: Globalization of Market Systems ** Part II: Criticism of Market System Globalization * Index of Globalization * Globalism/Antiglobalism *YaleGlobal Online - Ηλεκτρονική έκδοση του Yale Center for the Study of Globalization * Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy * Scientific American Magazine (April 2006 Issue) Does Globalization Help or Hurt the World's Poor? * "The ABCs of the Global Economy" από το περιοδικό Dollars & Sense * Globalization is Good - ντοκιμαντέρ του Johan Norberg για τις συνέπειες της παγκοσμιοποίησης και τις συνέπειες της απουσίας της * "As Jobs Leave America's Shores..." * Globalization - Support Program on Integrated Humanities * The Causes Of Globalization (ResearchIndex) * interKulti's Globalization Portal * Making Globalization Work - Διάλεξη του Joseph Stiglitz που δόθηκε στο Chennai στις 4 Ιανουαρίου 2007 * A.T. Kearney/Foreign Policy Globalization Index 2006 Category:Οικονομία Category:Κοινωνιολογία Category:Πολιτική Κατηγορία:Διαδικασίες